


Med Student Syndrome

by frenc



Series: Bby you are such a bad liar [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Even, Crying, Doctor Isak, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even is too hard on himself, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Med Student Isak, Minor Injuries, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: In which slightly paranoid med student Isak tries not to diagnose his boyfriend with diseases he learned in the textbook. And Even fails to hide a coffee burn from him.Things got real sappy at one point.





	Med Student Syndrome

The first time it happened, Isak was in his third semester of medical school. It was a Friday night. Even was exhausted from a three-hour shift and had just brushed his teeth, wearing his favorite t-shirt. All he wanted right now was to cuddle with his beautiful, hard-working boyfriend in their cozy, comfortable little bed and fall asleep.

Isak was exactly where he left him, eyes on his laptop, brows furrowed and lips pouting. Even got himself under the cover and wrapped an arm around Isak’s shoulder, his hand flat on his chest, caressing through the cotton shirt.

Even planted a minty kiss on his cheek and glanced at the screen. Isak was 2 pages into a new chapter about another apparently dangerous and deadly skin disease. The page on the screen showed about a dozen horrifying-looking, detailed photos of infected human body parts.

“You sure this won’t give you nightmares? Not exactly the kind of thing I would reach for before bed.” He kissed him once more and joined his hands to circle Isak in his arms, trying to get his attention. Isak looked down for a short second at Even’s arm now almost in front of the screen, frowning. There is a faint red patch on the inside of Even’s forearm, up to his wrist and a little bit on the back of his hand. The skin there was a bit swollen, glowy and definitely NOT normal.

“What’s this?” Isak grabbed Even’s hand and studied the red patch intensely. The laptop is now askew, slipping to his knees. Even can see thoughts running through Isak’s head as his eyes fixed on the injured area.

“It’s nothing baby, just a little coffee burn. Remember the old lady I told you about? I was holding her coffee when a kid knocked me over with his skateboard. Skating indoors? Can you believe kids nowadays?” Even was just rambling now. He was NOT prepared for this. The plan was to hide it as long as he could, preferably longer than what it takes to heal, because he somehow knew Isak would fuss over it. He had been surprisingly lucky all night with his sleeves down and cuffs carefully buttoned, as Isak poured himself in his reports and textbooks. He was too tired after all and let his guard down when he changed into his favorite sleeping shirt with short sleeves, and when he wrapped his arms… _Shit. Right under his eyes Even. Well done._ He mentally kicked himself while trying to get his hand back from his boyfriend’s grip as he felt Isak getting more stressed by the second. “Don’t worry about it baby. It will be gone by tomorrow.”

“No it won’t.” Isak replied so fast, his voice was serious with so much concern and a sense of authority, which made Even’s head spin, “It’s gonna get worse. You can’t work tomorrow. Or the day after. It could get infected or…or worse if you do! You are calling sick tomorrow. Doctor’s orders.” His eyes flicked between Even’s face and his arm, Even slowly getting his hand back to his side from Isak’s now loosened grip.

“Doctor’s orders?” Even teased him, chuckling and raising an eyebrow. He moved his arm away, trying to get it out of Isak’s line of sight, which is nearly impossible since Isak’s eyes followed the movement of his arm with such intensity, as if saying “What do you think you are doing? Don’t move it around like that!” with his razor gaze.

“Isak, Isak.” Even snapped his attention back to him, “Just relax. It’s hardly my first time getting burnt by coffee. Do you think working as a barista has not taught me a thing or two?” Now that Even only has one arm left for his boyfriend, he cradled his head and pulled him to his chest. He kissed his curls, his temple then his nose. Isak let out a grumpy sigh and closed his eyes.

“Plus I got a huge tip.” Isak couldn’t help but burst out a small chuckle.

“You are unbelievable.” He said into Even’s shirt and wrapped his arms tight around Even’s waist.

“And it's that book you were reading all week! What is it, 'Rudolph's Common Skin Diseases'[1]?” Even paused and Isak chuckled some more, “That’s what makes you so stressed.”

“It’s Roxburgh. You idiot. And no Even, I am not 'stressed'.” He rested his chin on Even's chest to look him in the eye without really loosening the arms around him, “You have no idea what complications you can get from scald injuries if you don’t treat them correctly. You are lucky I had to remember everything for the finals.”

"Hmm." Even’s heart melted at the softness and seriousness in Isak’s words. He smiled at the top of his boyfriend’s head, “I have no doubt you will take care of me baby.”

Even kissed him again, and they fell into a comfortable silence, slowly kissing, still wrapped around each other.

And finally Isak chuckled, “For a moment I thought you had Polycythemia[2], or even worse, Fabry disease[3].” Isak sighed softly.

Even laughed at his words with his whole chest vibrating, trying to recall the glimpses of what he saw on Isak’s textbook, “Seriously? The one from chapter 4?”

“Well I can't rule it out can I! They basically fucking look the same!” Isak argued weakly, “Then I remembered you are just an idiot who makes people coffee 3 hours a day. What a surprise.”

“Hmm. Good diagnosis doctor. Impressive.” Even was rubbing Isak’s back and rocking him a little as he laughed. Isak squeezed him as revenge.

“Were you trying to hide it from me all this time?" Isak narrowed his eyes, "No wonder you wouldn’t get out of that fucking shirt!”

“What? I thought you liked me in that shirt.”

“And not letting me help you when you were cooking? That was obvious and I should have known.”

“No of course I would let you help if you weren’t laser-focused on some skin disease in your creepy textbook.” Even teased, bringing Isak’s face up to kiss him.

Isak pulled away, rolling his eyes, “Now that’s bullshit Even. You dragged me to the grocery store the night before my midterm exam.”

“I was just trying to keep you from getting stressed.” Even sighed and gave Isak a tiny, apologetic smile, running a hand through his curls.

Isak let go of Even's waist and sat back a little, looking serious.

“And is that what you are doing now?” Isak looked into Even’s eyes as he asked quietly.

Even felt completely powerless under that gaze. He was transparent. Then suddenly it hit him like a train. He didn't realize what Isak would feel when he found out his boyfriend was keeping a secret from him. He didn’t realize it could hurt him to not know.

“I'm so sorry.” Even was suddenly close to tears. He couldn’t believe he did it again, after all this time, trying to keep Isak out of his own pain and misery but in turn hurting him even more. _Don’t you ever fucking learn?_ He felt completely worthless.

“Even. Baby.” Isak moved immediately, straddling Even's thighs, taking his face in his hands, touching his nose with his own.

“Baby. It’s alright.” Isak was surprised by Even’s tears suddenly rolling down his face and onto his palms resting on Even’s cheeks. “God Even. Come here.” He kissed him on the lips and tried his best to wipe away the strands of tears. And after a while he just gave up and kissed all over his face, his neck, wherever he can reach, tasting the saltiness on his own lips, whispering 'I love you's in between. Even’s hands reached up for Isak’s neck and buried them in his hair.

“I’m sorry.” Even couldn't look at him, his voice small.

“It’s alright baby. I know you don’t want me to worry.” Isak kissed him once more before pulling away slightly to hold his gaze. “But you don’t have to deal with anything on your own anymore. Anything at all. Whatever it is. And I want this. Us together against whatever life throws at us. And I wouldn’t dream for anything else. And I just want you to know that.”

Isak leaned in to kiss him some more. “And I will make sure you remember it. I will tell you over and over, and over again. So don’t you worry if you forget once in a while. Because I will just be right here.” He paused and looked at Even. He wanted to make sure that Even understood there was truth in every word, that he could die for him a thousand times, and live for him a thousand times more. And he had never been more sure of anything else. “And we will be just fine. I promise.” He smiled and wiped a strand of tears on his cheek, “How does that sound?”

Isak almost sighed out of relief when Even finally nodded and returned a tiny smile. They shared several more kisses and Even was finally calm. Isak reached for his injured hand from his neck. He examined the injury once more and decided although the burnt area wasn’t small, it wasn’t bad enough to go to the hospital either. And thank god it did not look like it had developed any type of complications that Isak could think of. And god knows he was thorough.

Isak could feel Even’s eyes on him, so he couldn’t resist glancing up once in a while. “Does it hurt if I touch here?” Isak then examined his bones because he mentioned he was knocked over. And luckily they were all fine. And finally after he couldn’t come up with anything that could possibly go wrong from a coffee spill caused by a fucking kid on a skateboard, he leaned down and kissed the back of Even’s hand.

“Looks like it’s just a bad coffee burn.” Isak concluded.

“Told you.” Even’s voice was still a little hoarse from crying, but amused. Isak can take that as for now.

“And I wasn’t kidding about calling for sick tomorrow. Can you do that for me?” He couldn’t bear the idea that Even was planning on going to work with one hand drenched in burning pain.

“Yeah.” Even nodded.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Isak could finally feel himself relaxed. He rested Even’s forehead on his shoulder, amazed by the sweet and warm weight of their tiny little world. In the world was just the two of them curled into each other, sharing all the time, all the love, all the everything. He just felt hope. He felt invincible.

And then he remembered tomorrow was going to be a Saturday, and he got to spend the whole day with Even. He could make Even breakfast in bed; they could watch some sappy movies later and make love whenever they want. He was happy. So he held Even closer and whispered “I love you.” into his ear. Too quiet that it was almost missed by the entire world. Almost.

“I love you too.” Even said equally quiet and tilted his face just a tiny bit to kiss Isak's exposed neck. Then they sort of drifted into a light sleep, so still, breaths like soft breezes, not even lying down, like two intertwined trees.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] This is a book that exists
> 
> [2] [3] I have absolutely no idea what they are whatsoever. I apologize if they sound weird 
> 
> There could... be more? Maybe? Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think ;p


End file.
